


Awaken your force!

by pinkish



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i am a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds his coffee shop invaded by an asshole scowling emo dude that Hux can't stop staring at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken your force!

**Author's Note:**

> for nyxasia because this is all her goddamned fault.  
> (unbeta'd and unedited because I am not spending more time on this fic than I already have I am a monster and this is TRASH)

Hux couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. The emo hipster dude was back again. If it weren’t for the fact that Hux had yet to find another coffee shop that had the right combination of good coffee, moderately priced food, and mostly ignorable music, the presence of this all-in-black asshole would be enough to send him packing.

Well, it would, if he could be bothered. Which he couldn’t.

It’s just that --

This _guy_. Ugh. He always made such a big deal out of setting up his laptop and putting his chair in the right position, and setting his coffee, phone, headphones, and muffin in exactly the right spots on the table. And it was always the same muffin, too. One time, they’d been out of the blueberry muffins once and the guy had looked like he was going to explode. He’d stormed out of the coffee shop and Hux had dared to hope that he might never come back.

But he’d been back the next day, had gotten his blueberry muffin, and sat in the spot that he surely thought of as his, and somehow he became a regular part of Hux’s life -- not that Hux looked forward to seeing the guy’s scowl as he hammered away on his macbook. Hux had started to track his moods, though -- not because he cared, but because it was better than trying to work on his own fucking novel (which was a pile of steaming shit and his editor was just going to have to deal with him not submitting a draft this month).

Scowl #1 was emo dude’s baseline. It meant nothing was good, but nothing was shit either. Scowls two through five were varying levels of “everyone around me is stupid” and were usually accompanied by sighs (like the “the screaming baby behind me is about to be murdered” sigh) or other similar small noises of disapproval. Scowl six meant they were entering the danger zone, and miscounted change or a delay in an order might see him angrily packing up his stuff and shoving his way out the door. Scowl seven was -- well Hux had only seen it once, and that day had ended with tears. Hux prefered not to think about scowl seven.

Today was scowl three (“most of the world is stupid”) and Hux’s curiosity finally got the better of him. He _had_ to see what this guy was working on. It was probably some pretentious poetry all about metaphors for daddy issues and penises. Or maybe it was short stories about the emptiness of love and the futility of morality. _Maybe it was thinly veiled self-insert (ha) porn._

Hux stopped himself from giggling with glee and formulated a plan.

Okay, it was like three steps and not really that complicated, but still: plan.

He’d go to the bathroom, and on his way back he’d stop to “admire” the art on the wall that just so happened to be right behind the emo dude. Then, he would subtly peek over his shoulder and store the information away to gleefully remember the next time he was a nuisance.

He stood up, walked across the coffee shop to the bathroom and counted to thirty. He washed his hands in the sink and shut the bathroom door just loudly enough to be normal. He sauntered calmly to the art on display and slowly, slowly let his eyes pass over the laptop screen, which was now in almost full view (blocked only by the unruly mop of hair that Hux doubted the guy even brushed).

 

**COSMO**

**24 Sex Moves**

_Awaken your force_

_Light his saber!_

 

“Oh my GOD are you fucking _kidding me?_ ” Hux couldn’t stop himself from laughing when he saw the headline above a list that Hux was definitely going to have to find a way to read. “You write for _Cosmo?_ ”

The guy turned around, face red with embarrassment and anger all at once. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it so quickly that Hux could hear the snap of teeth.

Scowl number 6 made an appearance and Hux watched -- helplessly, through tears of laughter -- as he packed up his laptop so quickly that he’d probably broken it.

“Wait, wait ---” Hux couldn’t tell you why he held out an arm to stop the guy. “Wait, I’m sorry, man, it’s just,” he paused to stifle another giggle, “it’s just you’re so fucking...” he gestured at the lanky body clothed in black and more black, “you know! I’m just surprised. I thought you’d be writing the next great American novel or something. Not, uh, that.”

The guy didn’t turn to face Hux, but he stopped trying to leave the table. “Is that what you’re working on? Or, what you work on when you’re not staring at me?”

It was Hux’s turn to blush (curse his ginger pale skin). “I, uh, didn’t think you noticed.”

“Kinda hard not to.” Hux could hear a smirk on the guy’s face (how many smirks did he have?) and lowered his arm now that he wasn’t actively running away.

“Uh, I guess you’re just, hard to not look at?”

 _What._ Hux couldn’t believe those words had actually left his mouth.

“What’s, uh -- look I call you emo guy in my head and now I kind of feel bad about it. Do you have a name?”  
  
“Kylo.”   
  
Hux laughed again and stopped when the guy-- Kylo! what kind of name is _Kylo_ ? (What kind of name is _Hux_? a traitorous voice arose in the back of his mind) -- when Kylo turned to face him with scowl number four firmly on his face.

“Sorry, it’s just -- I’ve never met anyone with that name. Cool name. Kylo. Yeah. Coooooool...” Hux was losing it, fast, but had no idea how to get out of this.

“Well Hux isn’t any better a name.”

“How...?” Hux was becoming monosyllabic. Not a good sign.

Kylo tilted his head towards Hux’s table, where a paper cup with the name HUX scrawled in big, block letters was clearly visible.

“Right.”

“Well.”

They stared at each other, and Hux broke first.

“Welp. I’m uh, got to go. I mean, I’ve got to go back to my job-work-table-thing.”

Smirk number 2 showed up on Kylo’s face, and a treacherous thrill made its way through Hux’s chest.

He made his way back to his table, sat down, and took a long sip of his now-cold (traitorous!!) coffee before setting it down and looking up just in time to see Kylo’s eyes dart back to his own laptop.

Well. Maybe Hux _really_ didn’t need to find a new coffee shop.

 


End file.
